502nd Twitter Story Japanese
A group of short stories about Sadako's transfer to the 502JFW and her meeting each member. The English Translation can be found here. Part 1 下原定子、着任す 1943年冬　オラーシャ　ペテルブルグ 18世紀に建造された要塞を改装したという、第502統合戦闘航空団の基地正門に下原定子は立っていた。 送迎のスタッフカーに一礼すると、従兵の案内で基地司令室へ向かう。 統合戦闘航空団は、スオムス義勇独立飛行中隊の実績から設立された、各国混成のウィッチ部隊である。 自分がなぜこのような部隊に選抜されたのか、疑問と不安を感じずにはいられなかったが、 扶桑海軍精鋭と呼ばれる、リバウ遣欧艦隊の一員として、身の引き締まる思いであった。 聞けば、先だってブリタニアに設立された501統合戦闘航空団には、リバウ時代に自分を鍛えた 鬼教官、坂本が参加しているという。 坂本さんは元気かな、などと考えているうちに、「502JFW司令」とプレートの掲げられた扉の前についた。 ノックをすると「どうぞ」と明るさの中にも威厳のある女性の声が帰ってくる。 扉を開けると、ゆったりとした革張りの椅子に背を預け、くつろいだ様子の茶髪の女性と、その脇に立つ、 副官と思われる銀髪の小柄な女性の姿が目に入った。 「下原定子、扶桑海軍少尉、第502統合戦闘航空団着任の報告にまいりました」 「うむ、ご苦労さん、そんなかしこまらなくていいよ、楽にして」 椅子に座ってコーヒーを楽しんでいるこの女性が司令のラル少佐らしい。 「私はグンドュラ・ラル少佐。ここの司令をやってる。こっちはエディータ・ロスマン曹長」 ラル少佐に紹介された、銀髪の小柄なウィッチは、自分と同じ年頃か、それとも年下だろうか。 その割には、学校の教師のような大人びた雰囲気がある。 「エディータは曹長なんて言ってるが、そこらの尉官佐官連中なんぞ比べものにならん凄腕だ。仲良くやってくれ」 「隊長、冗談はほどほどに。よろしくお願いします、下原少尉」 差し出された小さな手を握り返す。 「ところで、うちの可愛いウィッチ達を皆紹介してやりたいんだが、あいにく今出撃中でね、 そろそろ戻ってくる頃合いかと思うが」 と聞くなり、先ほど自分が叩いたドアからノックの音がした。 「ポクルイーシキン大尉、入ります」 入室してきたのは、綺麗なブロンドの長髪を、額の前で左右にわけた、どきりとするような美少女だった。 オラーシャ陸軍指折りのエースで、502では戦闘隊長であるとラル隊長から説明を受けた そのポクルイーシキン大尉だが、なにやら不機嫌な様子で、どうも今日の戦闘で何か問題があったようだ。 「お疲れだったね、大尉。今日のお勤めはどうだった？」 「1000時に予定通り作戦行動に入りました。敵は大型1、中型3、小型は見た限りでは16でした。」 「大尉の確認ならそれが正確な数値だろう。で、戦果は？」 「1020時ですべて撃破確認しました」 「損害は？」 「カタヤイネン曹長はエンジントラブル、管野少尉は”格闘戦”でネウロイと接触し、 　二人とも不時着しましたが、無事です」 ポクルイーシキン大尉はため息混じりの声で報告を続けた。 「既に近隣の陸軍が救助に向かっています。念のためですが、誘導にルマール少尉をつけておきました」 「そうか、合計20とは、大戦果じゃないか」 「損害が大きすぎます」 「ウィッチは無事なんだろう？それ以上は望まないよ」 「ですが･･･一度の出撃でストライカーの全損が2というのは･･･」 その時、司令室の壁の向こう、基地滑走路で何かが落ちたような轟音がした。 頭を抱えるポクルイーシキン大尉に変わって、ロスマン曹長が答える。 「全損、3になったようです」 皆で表に出てみると、滑走路脇に派手に壊れた～片側に至ってはまだ燃え続けている、ストライカーがあった。 不時着の現場であるそこは、消火や回収作業にあたるスタッフでごった返していたが、 その人混みを軽やかな足取りで躱しながらこちらに歩いてくる、青い軍服のウィッチが目に入る。 ストライカーから漏れたオイルやすす、土埃などで制服が汚れていることから、明らかに不時着騒ぎの張本人 であろうこの人物だが、不思議と本人にはかすり傷一つなく、よほど運がいいのか凄腕なのだろうか。 「クルピンスキー中尉！」 苛立ちもあらわなポクルイーシキン大尉が、ずかずかと青い軍服のウィッチに歩み寄る。 二人が並んでみたからわかったのだが、クルピンスキー中尉と呼ばれたこの人、相当な 長身である。 「今までどこで何をしていたか、報告してください！」 そんなポクルイーシキン大尉の剣幕に動じた風もなく、クルピンスキー中尉は軽い調子で返す 「帰還時にネウロイの別働隊が出てるって聞いたよね？」 「あれは担当地域のウィッチが迎撃に出ています。中尉もその無線は聞いているはずですが？」 「うん、聞いた。それではたと気づいたんだよね。あの地域の担当って言うと、今日の ローテーションだと新人のアンナちゃんとエミリーちゃんが出る日だからさ、心配になっちゃって 様子を見に行こうかな～なんて」 「はあ･･･」 「そうしたらこれが意外と乱戦になっちゃってね。エンジンだましだましで帰ってきたんだけど 　このような有様で」 「はああ・・・・」 ポクルイーシキン大尉は脱力したようだ。無理もないというか。 中尉は悪びれもせず続ける 「代わりと言っちゃなんだけど、単独が5、共同で2、スコア稼いできたよ。 ちゃんと向こうの観測員が戦果確認してくれてるから」 さらりとすごいことを言う。この人はエースなんだ。 とその時、いままで隊長の脇に控えていたロスマン曹長が、怒りの表情でクルピンスキー中尉の前に歩み出た。 「ちょっとこのニセ伯爵！」 伯爵？というのはクルピンスキー中尉の愛称だそうだ。もちろん実際に爵位を持っているわけではないらしい。 「なんであんたが！よその部隊の搭乗割りなんて把握してるのよっ！」 「え、聞きたい？まいったな･･･ここでかい？」 「この・・・！」 ロスマン曹長はお冠のようだけど、ひときわ長身のクルピンスキー中尉に合わせるには、 小柄な曹長は精一杯背伸びをしなくてはいけなくて、大人と子供のような様子が少し可笑しい。 ふと目をやると、基地に続く道路の遙か向こうに、こちらに向かう陸軍の車輌が見えた。 好奇心から、精神を集中し、視覚を”見る”から”視る”に切り替える。 「魔眼か」 ラル隊長は、私の固有魔法を知ってはいるだろうが、説明の機会をくれたようだ。 「はい、遠距離視と、少しですが夜間視も」 「あのくらいの距離ならどの程度わかるものなんだい？」 「陸軍のキューベルワーゲンです。運転手の隣は、制服からしておそらくスオムス空軍のウィッチでしょうか。 　後席にも二人、ウィッチだと思います。」 「たいしたものだな、私にはまだ米粒くらいにしか見えないが。」 近づいてきたところをさらに詳しく観察する。 助手席に座っているのは、今では間違えようもない、スオムスカラーのセーターを着た、金髪で ショートカットの少女。世の中の理不尽、不幸に諦めきったかのような無表情で、流れる景色を ぼんやりと見つめている。 後部座席の向かって右側にいるのは、飛行服からおそらく扶桑海軍のウィッチであろう。 腕組みをし、口はへの字、まっすぐ前方を見据え、全身から不機嫌を放出している小柄な少女である。 その隣には、茶色の髪を頭の両サイドで結んだ少女。所在なげに、華奢な体をさらに力一杯縮こまらせて 、この時間が少しでも早く過ぎ去るのを待っているようだ。時々耐えられぬように会話を試そうとするが、 ドライバーの陸軍兵くらいしか聞いてくれる相手もおらず、途方に暮れている。 ラル隊長は私の報告に、なるほど、と満足げに頷きながら、笑顔で私に言った。 「ようこそ502統合戦闘航空団へ、これで全員集合だな」 Part 2 下原定子、着任す 2 ニッカ・エドワーディン・カタヤイネン曹長、管野直枝少尉、ジョーセット・ルマール少尉、 三人を乗せたキューベルワーゲンが、滑走路脇の格納庫前に停車した。 後ろに続いていた陸軍のトラックから、3人分のストライカーを降ろすようだ。 一つは無傷、二つは大破。 3人のことは、車が着くまでの間に、ポクルイーシキン大尉から簡単に紹介された。 ぼんやりとした様子ながら、なれきった作業とばかり、てきぱきした手順で作業をこなすカタヤイネン曹長。 整備員の脇で、あたふたとした様子のルマール少尉は、パーティーの準備に忙しいハウスメイドみたい。 むっつりと腕を組み、仁王立ちの管野少尉は、作業を見守る頑固者の大工の棟梁さんかしら。 とりとめもないことを考えていると、ラル隊長の、よく通る大きな声が響く。 「ニパと管野はシャワー浴びて着替えたら報告に来るように、30分後だ」 「ニパ？」 首をかしげると、ポクルイーシキン大尉が説明してくれた。 「カタヤイネンさんのことです。スオムスの方は面白い愛称をつけられますね」 「なるほどです」 「私のことは、サーシャって呼んでください」 愛らしい笑顔を見せる大尉に、もやもやっとした感情がわき上がったが、いけないいけない、 この人はオラーシャのトップエースの一人で、私の上官なんだから。 回収作業を終えた陸軍の車が基地を後にする。 ウィッチを見慣れない陸軍の兵隊さんは、名残惜しそう。 ラル隊長は基地内へと戻り、ロスマン曹長は疲れた様子のルマール少尉に付きそって、 今日の災難？をいたわっているようだ。 ニパ曹長は、ラル隊長への報告を考えてうんざりとした様子。 管野少尉は、相変わらずのへの字口で、大きな歩幅でどすどすと歩き、小柄な体を いっぱいにつかって不満を表現していた。 その二人に、クルピンスキー中尉が歩み寄る。 「ニパくん、ナオちゃん、大丈夫だった？」 「おかげさまで」とニパ曹長。 一方の管野少尉は、無言でちらりと中尉を見たがすぐに前方に視線を戻す。 不機嫌と言うより苦々しい表情で、やっと一言。 「助かったよ」と答えた。 クルピンスキー中尉は相好を崩す。ちょっと子供っぽいけど、優しい笑顔だ。こういう表情もするんだなこの人。 「中尉こそ、その格好はなんだよ」 話題を変えたいのか、管野少尉から話を振る。 「これかい？ちょっと寄り道しちゃって･･･話すと長いけど、聞きたい？」 「全然」 「それは残念。まあ要するに、君たち二人と同じく、あの高級品のブーツを壊しちゃったわけ」 ニコニコとしながら言う中尉を見て、ポクルイーシキン大尉が会話に割ってはいる。 「笑い事ではありません、クルピンスキー中尉」 「おっと、怖い熊さんの登場だ、逃げるぞ、ニパくん、ナオちゃん！」 熊さん、と呼ばれた大尉の、陶磁器のような白い肌がたちまち耳まで真っ赤になる。 「中尉！」と詰め寄るポクルイーシキン大尉だったが、足の速さでは中尉に分があるようだ。 長い足で悠々と距離を取り、最後に私の方を向いて一言。 「君が今日着任の少尉さんかい？また後でね」 といい残し、基地へと去っていった。女性からウィンクされたのは初めてだわ。 「全く･･･中尉ときたら･･･」 怒っているのか呆れているのか、ポクルイーシキン大尉がぼそりとつぶやく。 「何とも･･･賑やかな部隊ですね」 この混乱を賑やかな、と控えめに表現した私の言が面白かったのか、また愛らしい笑顔 になって大尉は答えた。 「そうですね、とっても賑やかです」 Part 3 滑走路での騒ぎが落ち着いた頃、思い出したようにポクルイーシキン大尉が言った。 「そういえば、基地の案内がまだでしたね」 既に手荷物は、基地付きのスタッフによって部屋に運ばれているとのことだったが、 元々要塞だったというこの基地、確かに広い。 ほとんどの区画は、一般の空軍や軍属スタッフの宿舎、資材倉庫として使用されているため、 私が覚えなければいけないのはごく一部だそうで、大尉自ら案内をしてくださることになった。 ブリーフィングルーム、娯楽室などを案内されながら、さっきから気になっていたことを 思い切って訪ねてみる。 「あのう･･･」 「はい？」 「熊さんってどういう意味なんでしょう」 大尉はぎくり、とした表情で私を見つめる。まずかったかな･･･と思い、話題を変えようか とした矢先、大尉のほうから答えが返ってきた。 「使い魔が･･･」 「使い魔が」 「熊なんです」 「熊･･･ですか」 「はい」 「あの鮭とか捕って食べる。ベアーですか。」 「そのベアーです。正確にはホッキョクグマ、ですが･･･」 驚いた。熊が使い魔ということそのものもあるし、西洋人形のような可憐な容姿の大尉に 熊という取り合わせも。 「悪い子じゃないんですよ。性格も優しいし、見た目だって、ほら」 場を取り繕うように、ちょっと早口で話す大尉から、軽い魔法力の放出があったかと思うと、 丸くて小さな白い耳と、ふわふわとした毛玉のような尻尾が現れた。 正直言って、可愛い ぶしつけな質問のせいで一生懸命になっている大尉に申し訳なく、私も使い魔を発現させる。 私の使い魔は扶桑ウサギ。大きなとがった耳と、丸い尾が現れる。 「尻尾、おなじですね」 我ながらばかばかしい発言だとは思ったが、大尉は眼をぱちくりとさせた後、 クスクスと上品な笑いを見せてくれた。 「そうですね、尻尾、おなじです」 食堂、厨房などを回り、最後にウィッチ用個室の区画を案内され、大尉と別れた。 殺風景な石造りの部屋。調度品の類はほとんどなく、シンプルなベッド、クローゼット、 どこから持ってきたのか、不釣り合いに装飾的なテーブルと筆記用具、壁かけの時計があるくらい。 ため息をついて、堅いマットレスのベッドに腰掛る。質素倹約は美徳と言うけれど。はあ･･･ 思い直して私物を広げベッドの上に並べる。ほとんどは扶桑からもってきた本や衣類。 慣れない海外生活で、故郷を感じるこれらの品は、ずいぶんと心の支えになってくれる。 そういえば、畳に布団で寝たのっていつが最後だったかな、なんて考えながら、皆と 顔合わせになるであろう、夕食の時間を待った。 Part 4 移動の疲れからか、うとうととしていたところで、ドアをノックする音が聞こえた。 いけない、寝過ごしちゃった！慌てて時計を見たが、まだ夕食の時間には2時間もある。 遅刻したわけではないことにほっとしつつ、それでは一体何事だろうか、と返事をしたところ、 入ってきたのはなんとラル隊長だった。ベッドの上には広げたままの私物が散乱。ああもう。 「すまない、楽にして。そのままでいい」 促され、浮かせた腰を再びベッドに落とす。隊長は机とセットなのだろう、妙に凝った装飾の椅子を 手元に引き寄せ、私と向かい合わせに座り、おもむろに言った。 「来たばかりで申し訳ないが、下原少尉は、料理は得意かな？」 十数分後、私はエプロンをして基地厨房に立っていた。 ことのあらましはこうだ。 JFWは国際共同部隊と言うこともあり、親睦を深める目的で、定期的にウィッチ自身が お国料理を披露し、皆で食事しているという。 是非扶桑料理を、と隊長から頼まれれば嫌とは言えないし、元々料理するのは好きだったので断る理由もない。 心配はといえば、味噌や醤油など扶桑料理に欠かせない調味料だったが、なんでも基地設営に 協力した扶桑の施設班が、今日の食事に間に合うくらいの量を残していったという。 誰も使い方がわからないから、そのままにしているらしいが、そこで疑問。 「管野少尉は料理はされないんですか？」 「管野は食べる方が専門だろう。考えたこともなかったが、管野が料理か。そいつは大博打になるぞ」 「はあ･･･」 というわけで、ここの人たちが初めて味わうであろう扶桑料理に私は取りかかった。 冷蔵していたので問題ない、とは聞いていたが一応味噌と醤油をひとなめしてみる。 うん、問題なし。さすが扶桑の誇る保存食ね。 メニューは扶桑海軍の定番、肉じゃがと味噌汁。さすがに豆腐やワカメはないので、 味噌汁にもジャガイモとタマネギをつかうことにした。 案内されたのは、基地全体に配膳するための大きな食堂ではなく、普通の台所と 同じようなつくりのこぢんまりとした厨房だった。ここがウィッチ用ということみたい。 しばらく準備をしていると、厨房にルマール少尉がやってきた。 「あのう･･･」 消え入りそうな声。 「なんでしょうか、ルマール少尉」 「は、はいっ！」 こちらが驚くような悲鳴に近い返事。私、何かしちゃったのかしら･･･ とりあえず挨拶しなきゃ。 「今日から502に配属されました、下原定子、扶桑海軍少尉です」 「ジョーゼット・ルマール。自由ガリア空軍少尉です」 ルマール少尉は何か観念したような面持ちで手を差し出してきた。 その手を握り返すと、すごくあったかい。柔らかくて触れていると気持ちのいい手だった。 「すいません、驚かせてしまったようで」 「いえ、そんな」 「ルマール少尉は何か厨房に用があったのではないですか？」 「えっと･･･今日の食事会のお手伝いををしようかな･･･なんて。あと、ジョーゼット、ううん、 ジョゼでいいです」 「本当ですか。助かります！安請け合いしちゃったけど食器や調理器具の場所もわからなくて･･･」 「あ、はい、それはこっちで･･･これはそこの戸棚です」 自分の家のようにてきぱきと準備を進めるルマール少尉は、昼間のストライカー回収の 時とは打って変わって、水を得た魚のよう。 「料理、お好きなんですか」 思い切ってたずねてみた。 「はい」 「じゃあ、ガリア料理を？すごいです」 「そんな･･･母の手伝いをしてただけで。田舎の家庭料理です。」 そういいながら野菜を下ごしらえしていくルマール少尉の手さばきは見事なものだった。 あっという間に下準備が終わり、味付けに入る。ふむふむ。 「味見してもらえませんか」 お願いすると、ルマール少尉の顔がぱあっとかがやく。もしかして、お腹すいてたのかな。 「うん･･･おいしい！」 満点の評価をあらわす笑顔。嬉しい。そして、可愛い。 その後は、ほかの料理や盛りつけの準備をしながら、ルマール少尉と話す。 少尉は、実家が宿屋をやっており、料理や掃除などを子供の頃から手伝っていたということ、 私は、リバウ時代に料理の腕のおかげで、ずいぶん先輩からかわいがってもらえたことなどなど。 あまりに順調で、食事の時間よりずいぶん早く準備が終わってしまったので、身の上話をする 時間はたっぷりあった。そのころには、すっかり二人とも打ち解けた雰囲気になっていたと思う。 それにしても、笑っている少尉、可愛い。 Part 5 食事までにはまだ少し時間があった。配膳の準備はルマール少尉がやってくれるというので、 お言葉に甘えることとして、厨房奥のドアを開けたすぐ隣の部屋となる、食堂のほうをのぞいてみた。 素朴で家庭的な雰囲気に飾られた部屋はルマール少尉の趣味かな。 10人程度が周りを囲める長方形のテーブルには清潔なテーブルクロスがかかっていて、 ちょっとした雑誌や新聞のそろったブックスタンドも。 椅子には、既にニパ曹長と管野少尉がついていた。隣り合わせの席だけど、ぴったりくっつくというほどでもなく。 ストライカー破損の件は、そんなに大事でもなかったのか、基地に戻ってきたときに比べ、すこしくつろいだ様子に見える。 二人は、食堂奥のドアの脇にいた私には気づかないようで、今日の戦闘を振り返っているようだ。 「疲れた」 という管野少尉は、別に疲れたふうもない。相変わらず腕組みでふんぞり返っているが、 他を寄せ付けないような険悪な空気はなくなっている。 「怒られなくてよかったよ」 とはニパ曹長。心底ほっとした様子。 「そりゃ、20も落とせば上の連中だって文句のつけようもないだろ」 「そうだけど、ストライカーを壊すのはもうごめんだよ」 「そんなの気にしてちゃ戦えないだろ」 「はあ･･･スオムスは扶桑と違うよ。人も機材も、余裕はないんだ。イッルみたいにできたら･･･」 「ふん･･･」 曹長の言葉に、管野少尉も少し思うところがあるようだ。 と、そこに滑り込んできたのはクルピンスキー中尉。 「おっと、今日のヒーローさんがおそろいだね」 並んで座るニパ曹長と管野少尉の間、人半分くらいのスペースにぐいぐいと割って入る。 管野少尉は露骨に迷惑そうな顔をするが、中尉はお構いなしだ。 長い足を優雅に組んで、まるで一番最初からここに座ってました、とばかりに二人の間に収まった。 「ニパくんは中型と小型を4、ナオちゃんは大型を1、今日一日で勲章ものの大活躍だったね」 「中尉の助けがありましたから」 ニパ曹長が言うと、管野少尉はむすっとする。 「俺一人でも問題なかったろ」 「そうはいっても、カンノはいきなりあのでかいのにぶっつけて、ふらふらだったじゃないか、 残った小さい奴の相手、大変だったんだぞ」 「一番でかい奴からつぶすのが手っ取り早いんだ」 「ケンカじゃないんだから」 クルピンスキー中尉を挟んで、二人の会話は盛り上がって？いる。中尉はニコニコと二人の顔を かわるがわる眺めていた。 「だいたい、おまえがちゃんとついてこないからああなったんだろ！」 「エンジントラブルだからしょうがないだろ！カンノこそ後ろも見ずに突っ込み過ぎなんだ！」 「なんだと、この！」 「なんだよ！この！」 「こら、もうやめなさい！」 そこに現れたのはロスマン曹長。手に持った指示棒で、二人の頭をペしっ、と軽くたたく。 本当、学校の先生みたい。 「伯爵も、何ぼけーっと見てるの」 「いいじゃない、元気があって。若いって素晴らしいね。先生もそう思うだろ？」 あれ、ロスマン曹長って本当に先生？ 「年寄りみたいなこといわないで。ちょっと時間あるでしょ、付き合いなさい。」 「デートのお誘い？大胆だね。」 ロスマン曹長は、指示棒で中尉の頭をぺしぺしと叩く。さっきより強く。 「いたたた、先生、体罰はよくないな」 「あんたが起こした不時着騒ぎの後片付けがまだ残ってるのよ、ほら」 「やれやれ、仕方ないね」 中尉を伴ってロスマン曹長は部屋を出て行く。去り際に二人の話が少しだけ聞こえた。 「あんたが助けた新人ウィッチ、向こうの基地司令官から直々にお礼があったわよ。 「それはよかった」 「帰り道にも気をつけて、次はもっと上手くやりなさい」 「はいはい」 部屋には、すっかり毒気を抜かれたニパ曹長と管野少尉が残される。 顔を見合わせて、呆れたように笑う二人。 「中尉さんがあれじゃ、オレたちのことも怒れないよな」 二人の笑い顔は、ちょっと男の子っぽい、元気で可愛いものだった。 Part 6 食事会はつつがなく進んだ。テーブル長辺の片側に、クルピンスキー中尉、管野少尉、 ニパ曹長。その向かいの辺には、ロスマン曹長、ルマール少尉、そして私。 短辺に二席、ポクルイーシキン大尉と、ラル隊長。 まずはラル隊長の訓辞から。 「諸君、本日配属された下原少尉を持って、502統合戦闘航空団は一応の定員となる。 我々の任務は重い。いまでこそホテルような基地ぐらしだが、いずれ周辺部隊と 共同し、ネウロイ制空権に進出することになる。そうなれば、掘っ立て小屋のような 前線基地で寝泊まりする日もあるだろう。諸君らにとっては厳しい戦いとなるだろうが、 それだけ人類の生存域が拡大している証拠でもある。みな、互いに協力し、よく戦って欲しい」 飾らない言葉だが、それだけに今後の激戦が予想され、皆の表情が引き締まるのが感じられた。 「さて、堅苦しい話はおわりだ。今日は着任したばかりの下原少尉に扶桑料理をお願いした」 皆の目が私に注がれる。扶桑料理、と聞いて一番大きな反応をしたのは管野少尉。 ホントに扶桑料理なんだろうな、信じていいんだろうな、と半信半疑の眼差しで私を見つめてくる。 「今日は、扶桑海軍の代表的なメニュー、肉じゃがと、家庭料理の味噌汁です」 説明をしているうちに、ルマール少尉が手早く配膳を済ませてくれた。 お口に合うかしら、と心配したが、皆に喜んでもらえたようでほっとする。 管野少尉は、食通の先生みたいに、盛られた料理をじっくりと観察し、おもむろに 食べ始める。一口、また一口。たちまちペースがあがって食べ終えると、 「おかわり」 ルマール少尉が二皿目の肉じゃがを盛っている間、管野少尉はまた私のほうを じいっとみつめ、小さくこくっとうなづいた。認めてもらえたのかな。 ポクルイーシキン大尉とロスマン曹長は、自分でも料理をされるのだろう、 レシピについて詳しく聞かれたが、何しろ扶桑の調味料がないと作りようがない、 そのことを説明すると、ラル隊長は食材の補給に便宜を図ると約束してくれた。 和やかな空気のなかで、いままで知らなかった皆のことも聞くことができた。 ロスマン曹長が先生、といわれているのは、新人教育に長けたベテラン曹長であるからとのこと。 軍歴も長く、階級にかかわらず隊長や大尉に信頼を置かれているようだ。 今の隊員に加え、有望な新人を数名受け入れる計画があったため、ロスマン曹長が 教育係として配属されているが、今はまだ人選中とのこと。 曹長が私よりずっと年上なこと、あと、華奢なルマール少尉が管野少尉に次いで おかわりしたことなど、小さな驚きもあった。 ルマール少尉と食器を片付け終わり、廊下で別れる。個室に向かうと管野少尉がドアの前に立っていた。 「えっと･･･」 「下原、でいいですよ」 「じゃあ管野でいい」 「はい、管野さん」 「飯、美味かった」 ぶっきらぼうな言い方だが、本気で言ってくれているのはわかった。じわっとうれしさが広がる。 わざわざこのために待っててくれたんだろうか。 「ありがとうございます。頑張った甲斐がありました。後、お米があったらよかったんですけど」 「だよな！」 急にいい反応をもらってびっくりした。 「やっぱ扶桑人なら米食わないとな」 「はい。隊長がああいってくれてましたし、近く手に入るかもしれません」 「そんときは下原が飯作ってくれよ」 「ええ、よろこんで」 管野少尉の屈託のない笑顔を見ていると、またもやっとした感情に襲われる。私ったら。 「あ、そうだ」 「ん？」 「ちょっと待っててくださいね」 私は自室に戻り、ベッドに広げたままの私物の中から、小さな瓶を取り出した。 中には、金平糖。 「一緒におやつ、どうですか」 今日一番の笑顔。管野少尉、気むずかしい人って聞いたけど、とっても可愛い。 そのころ、部屋の外でこのようなやりとりがあったことは後から知ったことである 「驚いたね、あのナオちゃんをああもあっさりと」 「食べ物の力は強し、といったところでしょうか」 「大尉、それじゃあナオちゃん、餌付けされたみたいに聞こえるよ」 「･･･そんなつもりじゃ！」 「はは、冗談。しかしなるほど、ナオちゃんと親睦を深めるにはお菓子が有効ですか」 「このバカ、また変なこと考えてるんじゃないでしょうね」 「親睦を深めちゃいけないかい？」 「あんたのは親睦とかいう可愛いもんじゃないでしょ！この前だって」 「ここでそんなこと話しちゃうのかい。大尉殿が困ってるじゃないか」 「あんたね・・・！」 「いえ･･･その・・お構いなく･･･」 Part 7 しばらく管野さんと、扶桑の思い出話。共通の知人がいたり、欧州と扶桑の文化、食の 違いなどで盛り上がる。 リバウの戦友と別れてここに来たとき不安だったけど、管野さんもそうだったのかも。 話題は自然と扶桑の家族の話になる。 私の家は学者一家で、父は扶桑の文学史の研究などしている。退屈な話かな、 と思ったけど、意外と管野さんは楽しんでくれたみたい。 「あれは主人公が優柔不断で女たらしだろ、だめだめ」なんて、ずいぶん ストレートな意見を言うけど、きちんと読み込まないとわからない部分も 押さえてあって、読書好きな一面が感じられた。意外、なんて思ってごめんなさい。 一方、管野さんの話題には、度々お姉さんが出てくる。 「お姉さんも、ウィッチなんですか？」 「ちがうちがう。でも、料理とか縫い物とか、そういうのは　何でも上手でさ、オレなんかと全然違うよ」 そのつもりはないだろうけど、お姉さんの自慢話が続いて微笑ましい。 「お姉さんのこと、好きなんですね」 管野さんはちょっとどぎまぎとしている様子で、小さくうなずく。 「お姉さんも、管野さんのこと好きだと思います」 「･･･そっかな」 管野さんはちょっと考え込んで、一言、「寝る」と言い残して部屋を出て行った。 私もそろそろ寝ようかな、まず荷物を片付けなくちゃ、とごそごそしていたら、 厨房に私物のノートを忘れていたのに気がついた。扶桑料理のレシピを私なりに 研究して書き記したものだ。 たいしたものではないけど、手元にないのも落ち着かないので、ノートを取りに廊下に出た。 魔法保護によって守られているとはいえ、冬のオラーシャは扶桑にはない、厳しい寒さだ。 薄暗い廊下を歩き、厨房のドアをそっと開ける。ここで、困った。 照明のスイッチがどこにあるのかわからない。 部屋の作りから廊下の明かりも届かず、厨房内は真っ暗である。ろうそくでもあれば、 夜間視が使えるのだけど。 仕方ない、だいたいの配置は覚えているから、手探りでも大丈夫だろう。 そう思い、部屋の奥へと慎重に歩を進めた。 この辺に食器棚･･･あった。この辺には流し台･･･うん、間違いない。 じゃあノートはこのあたりのはず、と記憶を頼りに右手を伸ばす。 すると、手のひらに･･･ふにゃん･･･とした柔らかい感覚。 え？今の何？と思う暇もなく、 「ひゃ･･･！わわっ！」 っと大きな声が厨房にとどろく。私はびっくりして後ずさり、間抜けにも 何かにつまずいて転んでしまった。いたた･･･ 状況がわからずうろたえていると、突然厨房内の照明がつく。 室内を見渡すと、照明スイッチの脇にルマール少尉が立っていた。 「ジョゼさん･･･」 「下原さん･･･」 二人してきょとん、と顔を見合わせる。すると、 「下原さん、大変！」 と少尉が駆け寄ってきた。 気づくと、ひざには今転んだときにできた擦り傷。 血がにじんで見た目だけは派手な傷に少尉が手をかざす。 すると、頭に長く柔らかな毛並の猫耳が現れる。治癒魔法を使っているのだ。 「たいしたことないですよ、ほっといても直ります」 「ダメです、ああ、私のせいだから･･･」 心底申し訳なさそうな様子のルマール少尉。 程なくして、全く跡が残らないほどに傷はふさがってしまった。 魔法ってどれも不思議なものだけど、治癒魔法が一番不思議。 落ち着いたところで、当然の疑問が浮かんでくる。 「ジョゼさん、厨房でなにされていたんですか」 「えっ･･･？えーと、その･･･下原さんは？」 仲間を捜しているような、頼りなさげな質問に、私は事情を話した。 「そうだったんですか･･･」 がっくり肩を落とすルマール少尉。すると、少尉のお腹がぐう、と可愛く鳴った。 なんだ、そういうことか。リバウ時代に先輩に頼まれては夜食を作っていたから 別に珍しいことでもないのに。でも、控え目な性格のルマール少尉にとっては一大事のようだった。 「私･･･魔法を使うとすごくお腹がすいて･･･」 観念したように、ぽつりぽつりとルマール少尉は話す。 「今日は出撃されてたんでしょう、無理もないです」 「でっ･･･でも、おかしいです。私だけ･･･」 よっぽど恥ずかしかったのか、少尉は真っ赤な顔である。いや、いくら何でも･･･あれ･･･ 「ジョゼさん、すごい熱！」 「あ･･･気にしないでください。治癒魔法つかうといつもこんな感じになるんです･･･体質で･･･」 「じゃあ、私のせいじゃないですか･･･！」 「心配ないですから･･･ちょっとぼうっとするけど、病気じゃないからじきに収まります」 はあ、よかった。 「誰にも･･･」 「え？」 「誰にも･･･いわないでくださいね･･･」 熱っぽく潤んだ瞳に上目遣いで見つめられ、今にも消え入りそうな声でお願いをされた私はといえば･･･ 「下原さん･･･？ひゃ･･･」 ルマール少尉を、ぎゅう～っと抱きしめていたのである。ああ、初日からやっちゃった･･･ 可愛いものをみたら、無性にこうしたくなるのだ。サイド結びの髪の束が、ふんわりと私のほほに触れる。 いい匂い。 「大丈夫です、二人だけの秘密ですから･･･」 「下原さん･･･」 抱きしめているとあったかくて、気持ちいい。この体温が、治癒魔法を使う少尉の優しさ そのものなんだろうな、なんて考えていると･･･ 入り口のドアに呆然と立ち尽くすポクルイーシキン大尉が。 「ジョゼさん･･･下原さん･･･」 その後ろからひょっこりとクルピンスキー中尉とニパ曹長。 「こりゃお邪魔しちゃったかな」 「うわあ･･･」 確かに、私が転んだときけっこうな物音がしただろうし、この時間の厨房に明かりが ついてるのも不自然だったろう。 後から思えば当然のことだが、このときはそんなことを考える余裕もなかった。 「あっ、いえ、これは･･･違うんです！」 「違うといっても･･･ねえ？大尉。女の子同士でぎゅーって、なっちゃってますけど」 「・・！私に振らないでください、中尉！」 「うわあ･･･」 「ナオちゃんだけじゃなく、ジョゼちゃんまで初日で陥落とは、自信喪失しちゃうね」 「そ・・そのこういうことは、えっと･･･風紀とか、その･･･」 「うわあ･･･」 結局、私とルマール少尉の「秘密」は、皆の知るところになった。 Original Twitter Posts * http://twitter.com/humikane/status/24937560468 * http://twitter.com/humikane/status/25018065344 * http://twitter.com/humikane/status/25033275601 * http://twitter.com/humikane/status/25052351145 * http://twitter.com/humikane/status/25090309622 * http://twitter.com/humikane/status/25099678137 * http://twitter.com/humikane/status/25144008966 Category:Transcript/Translation